Asuka's Perfect Day
by ninjaSpence
Summary: This epic trilogy is complete. I correct a few typos with names and such, but The last two fights are her. Craig Marduk vs Asuka and the HiFuMi and Asuka vs the darker side of the HiFuMi! Please read and review this epic first complete fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Asuka's perfect day

As the Caramelldansen alarm was ringing, sheepishly Asuka pushed the off button. "What a rough day yesterday," she thought. "With all of the fights, school tests, and Xiao, I just couldn't stand that day." She made up her bed and started the shower. She stood there, letting the water hit her breasts as she fell into a deep trance About twenty minutes later, she dried herself off with her towel and gazed at herself in the mirror. "I think I'll braid my hair and wear my glasses today." She laughed to herself mischievously. Afterwards, she opened her closet and made a squinted face. "Nothing but jumpsuits, Kimonos, and five school uniforms!" She sighed loudly. So Asuka when to her mother's closet and saw a particular outfit that caught her eye. "Perfect!" she squealed.

"I think I better pack up at least one jumpsuit, boots, and gloves just in case." She thought as she grabbed the largest none duffle bag backpack she could find. She neatly packed them into a hidden compartment of the backpack. Once she was all dressed, she walked downstairs. Her father was preparing the breakfast at the table when he yelled, "Asuka, food is ready!" She laughed quietly as she went into the kitchen. Her father was stunned. "Wow…WOWS!!" He exclaimed. Asuka's hair was braided into two strands; she wore her glasses, the sky blue bonnet dress with the matching hat and tan sandals made the outfit pop. Asuka blushed and said, "Quit teasing me Dad. I had a rough day yesterday; therefore, today is my day." Then he thought about it and said, "Did you lose a bet or something cause I never seen you in anything else other than jumpsuits." Wham!! Out of the blue, Asuka she floored him with an elbow to the head with angry force. "Sorry for the comment, that was out of my character." He started in a more serious tone. "Not only you are wearing a disguise, you do not want to recognize by anyone else." Asuka had a piece of French toast in her mouth, but she replied yes by shaking her head. "I take it; just in case things get wacky or twisted you got your fight gear in the backpack."

"You know me like a book, Dad and sensei." She replied with a wink.

"Because be yourself, and don't use your real name!!" he advised his daughter to do.

"Yes sensei." She bowed to him and went out the door.

The day was perfect with the sunshine gleaming off the metal surfaces cause warm air to come to the lower parts of Tokyo's suburbs. Askua decided to take her mother's bike since her bike was too recognizable. She smiled as she pedals towards a peaceful day.

Lilli, one of Askua's rivals, is downtown at a coffee shop. "Master Lilli, is there anything you want?" her manseverant asked. "Yes, there is, actually," She stated. "Could you find this girl and bring her to me?" She grabbed a picture from her handbag and handed to the manseverant. Manseverant nodded and walked towards the city's inner parts. "Soon," Lilli said gravely, "soon."

Asuka stopped at a connivance store and none other than her cousin Jin, works there. She felt a little cold sweat coming down her cheek. As she walked in she covered her face with the large sunhat. She grabbed three bottles of water and ice cream with strawberry pocky sprinkles. "That'll be 670 Yen." Jin said bored. Asuka felt sorry for Jin and said in a girly voice, "Yes I'm new to town and I don't have an escort. Could you show me around the city?" Jin removed his headphones and scanned the strange girl. "Shit…If he finds out that, I'm his cousin I'm a dead girl for sure." "Sure, I'm off anyway and people won't come to the store today since, It's the traditional holiday." Jin gave a faint smile and locked up the cash register. "But do I have pay you?" Asuka asked girly again. "Nah, I'll just put you on my tab, but I didn't catch your name." Jin said. "My name is Sakura Kurosaki." Askua said smoothly. Jin looked at her one last time before he locked the doors to the shop. "You look familiar…did you ever fight in any tournaments."

"No, no, no, I don't know any fighting skills; although, I know survival skills." Askua said nervously flailing her hands. "Well, Sakura, do you want to walk the rest of the way to the town so we could get some lunch?"

"Sure." Asuka replied. Then she thought, "Thank you for what a dumbass Jin is, and also thanks for letting me use your tab." She smiled on the inside as they began walking to the city. Asuka caught something in the distant back following them. "Excuse is there a restroom I could use before we begin the trek?" She asked. "Sure just go around the back." Jin said. "I'll wait on you." "

"Thank you!" She said as she hugged him briefly. As she ran to the back of the building Jin noticed her legs. "Damn, she is toned!" Jin thought to himself.

"So, why are you following me, Yoshimitshue?" Asuka said in her normal voice to a brown rabbit with demon eyes. "This was the only creature that I could follow you in, besides I came to warn you."

"Warn me?!"

"Yes of a fighter, who is better than the Kenpachi that we all fought and defeated. Just be this false appearance and you will be safe."

"What does this fighter look like?"

"She will look like how look you look normally, expect with longer hair."

"Thank you, for warning me, I'll be on guard."

"Have fun and I'm expected to fight you soon my child."

With that being said, Yoshimitshu hopped along into the thick grass. Asuka look puzzled but she went to the bathroom because she really had to.

"What kept you so long?" Jin asked.

"I saw the cutest little bunny rabbit that I have ever seen in my life." She replied with stars in her brown eyes. "Let's begin our journey into the city."

As the two rode their bikes on the paths, Jin could not stop staring at her body. "She says that she never fought before, but look at all of that muscle." He thought to himself. "Did you ever do any sports at your old school?" Jin asked Asuka. "Uhh…Yes, if you count swimming a sport." She laughed nervously. "Great, I have my own cousin checking out my body." She thought to herself. "That's cool; did your school win a lot?"

"Yes, we won nationals about seven times straight."

"Well just past Old Man Wang's cabin and we'll be the."

Asuka gave a heavy sigh and twisted her braid a little bit.

"Hi Jin!!" Xiaoyou yelled out as she jumped from the roof of Wang's cabin. Jin and Asuka parked their bikes and chained them to a tree.

Xiaoyou noticed his lady friend and she pulled the hat over her face. "Don't afraid, Sakura-Chan, this is Ling Xiaoyou but everybody calls her Ling-chan." Jin said as he petted Ling-Chan on her hair. She was wearing overalls and a white tank top with her wrist bracelets. "So are we still going to the movies tonight, Jin-kun?" She asked while touching his face. Asuka turned away in disgust. "Is this how everyone acts when there is no fighting?' she thought distressed. "Sakura, huh. She looks like she could use a little bit of Ling medicine, if you catch my drift Jin-kun." Xioa-chan said with eagerness. "I'm not a fighter, but I am a swimmer." Asuka giggled.

"But I want to show her this move that was going to do on Asuka whenever we spar again."

Asuka looked up and thought "Hmm…I could see what she does have in store for me for."

"Now wait just a minute! Xiao you know the rules about boasting new techniques to an audience."

Wang come out in his training pants and sandals. His long beard is covering up his old, yet toned chest. The three teenagers fall down at the same time, but Xiao gets up and says, "Grandpa up on a shirt. Jin come and help me pick out something to where." Xiao drags him inside the cabin and slams the door. Wang looks up at Asuka. "You can drop the act for now." He stated.

"You knew all this time, Master Wang?" She said in her normal tone lowly. "Yes, because you may be able to fool you youngsters but you cannot fool old wise people." Wang said. "You resemble your mother too much for me not to recognize the dress she wore whenever she came by here." Asuka saddened her expression.

"Relax, I won't tell them because I respect for not wanting to be involved in any physical action today." Wang smiled.

"Thank you." She said relieved.

"Well 'Sakura' do you want some tea?" Wang asked.

"I would love some tea, she said in her girlish voice.

Jin and Xiao exited her room and her appearance changed. She wore everything exactly the same as Asuka expect for it was pink instead of sky blue. "So what do you think, Jin?" She said as she winked at Asuka. Asuka put her hand over her face and said, "It is fine Ling-chan." Asuka finished her tea and pulled out her ice cream and started to eat it. Xiao gave her a wide-eyed look. Asuka just sighed and handed to her, luckily Jin got her another one. After their little snack, Jin said, "Are you ready to the downtown part of the city, Sakura and Ling-Chan?" Both of them gave him a thumbs-up and smiled. As Jin and Asuka unchained their bikes this butler in a foreign care came and grabbed Xiao. Jin yelled, "Yo, let her go now." The Manservant looked at him and laughed. Jin got angry and charged at him with full force. Then the manservant threw the helpless Xiao into the car and the driver drove off. Jin gave him a swift kick to the head, but it seemed to have no effect. "It's okay; you take care of that guy, while I follow the car." Asuka said, unaware that she used her normal voice. "But how are going to follow them, Sakura?" Jin grunted as he took a blow to his chest.

"By bike….Be careful and work on his lower body. He got weak legs." Asuka said as she grabbed her backpack and put the pedal to the medal on her bike. Jin dodged his punch and jabbed him hard in the abs, causing the attacker to cough up blood. The attacker lunged at Jin, but Jin grabbed his legs and tackled him on the ground. Jin gave him about three more punches in the face to knock him out. Breathing heavily he said, "Sakura doesn't know what she is store for. She gave me helpful advice, even though, she's a preppy girl who looks like she cannot throw a decent kick." Jin rubbed his head.

On the path, without any restrictions, Asuka soars off hills and rocks to catch up with the car. She trails the car into the city and parks her bike at her usual spot. She departs from it to sneak up on the car. "Lilli!?" she thought vigorously. "What in the hell is she doing here?" Xiao recovers from her knocked out state and screams, "What do you want with me? Where are Jin and Sakura?" Lilli examines her and takes off her hat to see black hair. "Fools, you grabbed the wrong girl." She chastises them as they shake with fear. "No matter, we can use her as bait to lure her." Asuka looked at Lilli and snarled at her, but she doesn't want to ruin her day and its 2:00 PM. Asuka then developed a plan. She looked for a bathroom while holding her backpack.

Asuka approached Lilli and asked, "Is the nearest telephone is around."

"Hell if I should know, I don't live here too much to know the simplest things. Besides you are pestering me so get lost bitch."

"That kind of language should not be called for with a lady of your nobility."

"Nobility, what are you some kind of princess?"

"Sakura, run away you cannot take her on your own." Screamed Xiao. "You'll get hurt."

"I'm tire of looking at you, Goons, get her and pleasure her as you please. Besides you'll never match up to the person that I want to fight." Lilli laughed as she directed her goons towards Asuka. Asuka gave a smug grin and kicked both of them to the ground. Lilli eyes widened.

"Well, well, well, you have skills, but you're no match for me." Lilli roared as she lunged herself and Asuka, who dodged her chop. Asuka counted with a back flip kick then shifted to three sweeps at Lilli's ankles all three connected. Lilli limped for a bit, rubbing her bruised ankles.

"I've underestimated you, Sakura, but prepared to be defeated." Lilli screamed as she extended her arm like a sword and grazed Asuka's face. Her glasses when flying in the air. "Heh, heh, know you can't see me coming." Lilli grinned. She jumped about seven feet in the air, landed behind Asuka and grabbed her. "Got you now, blind-bitch." Lilli gloated as she flipped Asuka to the ground and kicked her in the face. Lilli jumped from Asuka suffering from a bloody nose.

Wang and Jin were on their way in Wang's truck. "Master Wang, did you feel a strange presence about Sakura?" Jin asked with suggestion.

"No my boy, she just a regular high school preppy girl. There is nothing strange about her."

"It just feels like its Asuka's mother's ghost, that's all."

Wang stared at him and said, "Jin do not fret yourself over this dilemma, time will be the referee for the final judgment" Jin pondered about that thing that Sakura said to him.

Bruised, Asuka grabs her glasses and says, "Is that all you got." Asuka chuckles a bit. Enraged Lilli charges at her like a bull and throws a punch. Bam!! Asuka's palm caught the fist giving off a nasty low crashing sounding like a high frequency sonic boom. Xiao is shocked and awed. "Sakura got positional." She thought to herself." Asuka shifted her body weight down to her palm and maneuvered around Lilli's arm and gave a swift elbow to the face right between the eyes and on the bridge of her nose. Lilli flew backwards and landed straight on her back. Stumbling and limping, Lilli felt her face. Blood was dripping from that blow. She screamed and tried to grab Asuka but she swiftly dodged it and gave a brutal kick to the back of her head. Lilli landed on to her face knocked out. "Sakura-Chan, you did it!" Xiao exclaimed. "You beat one of my rival's rivals."

"I did, will she be okay?" Asuka asked dumbfounded girlish. "Take that Lilli, you stupid blonde. You let your guard down and became too cocky." Asuka thought happily. "Now I could enjoy the rest of my day."

"Hello, my name is Hibiki and I would like to fight you." A girl who resembled Asuka a lot.

"C'mon, cut her some slack you see she's tried from winning her first fight. Besides she…Ugh!?" Xiao started but was punched by Hibiki in the gut. "Xiao was knocked out cold by one punch." Asuka thought as she glanced at Hibiki. "I'm not taking no for an answer, but I'll give you a twenty minute recovery time." Hibiki said as she went off in the other direct. "Wait" Asuka said in her normal tone. Asuka unbraided her hair and took off her glasses. Then she removed her mother's dress, sunhat, and sandals and neatly placed them into her backpack. Her breasts perked up a bit. She blushed as she slipped on her white T-shirt and sky blue jumpsuit. Then she put own her elbow pads, knee pads, and boots. "The name is Asuka Kazama and I will fight you only one condition." Hibiki looked puzzled and asked "What the Condition?"

"That the fight will last only fifteen minutes." Asuka said bluntly as she saw Jin and Wang approaching them in the heavy traffic.

"Okay, let's play." Hibiki said in a different voice. Asuka looked at her since her hair was tied up in a short ponytail. Asuka gritted her teeth as she prepared herself for a difficult fight.

End (Continued in part 2).


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Asuka braced herself as Hibiki rushed at her and prepared a kick, but Asuka graceful dodged the blow and countered an open palm in Hibiki's chest. Hibiki winced at the hit as she fell backwards and landed on a chair in the open area. She rose from the chair and brushed the dust off her chest. "Not bad, for a kid." Hibiki grinned

"Well, Your one as well!" Asuka said bashfully while childishly pointing her finger at Hibiki.

"No matter, you will not be able to KO all three of us." Hibiki stated in a smug tone. Asuka looked puzzled as she glanced back at the traffic to see Wang's truck slowly approaching their fighting area.

"Dammit, I only have four minutes to finish this fight." She thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have…" Her train of thought was interrupted with a swift punch in her stomach by Hibiki, who gave an evil smirk. Asuka slowly fell towards the ground. Her hair was pulled by Hibiki, who was laughing at her.

"You let your guard down for a sec! You caused this on yourself." She said with great pride. "You need more practice."

Asuka focused in a fury once she heard those words. She grabbed Hibiki's arm and hugged it tightly. Then she shifted her body weight and slammed Hibiki to the ground. Hibiki became unconscious on impact. Asuka held to the arm and bent it in the opposite direction from an elbow normally bends. "OUCHIE!?"

Asuka heard the change in the voice and body structure. Then Asuka felt herself lifted from the ground and tossed into the umbrella's stem which she hits forehead first. Blood drips from the front of her bangs to her lips. She watches as her attacker unbuttons her shirt and flings it off to reveal a workout top that looks inflated. Then the strangest thing happens, Hibiki ties her hair into a topknot.

"Are we ready for more fun? Was Hibiki-Chan too rough for you and the name's Mikiri?" Mikiri smiled as Asuka's dumbfounded expression shows up in her hair. Asuka rushes in but is caught in an arm lock.

"Judo, I Presume…Ahh!" Asuka cries out from the pain.

"Yay, a person who is worthy!" Mikiri cheers as she pulls Asuka's arm out to its limit. Asuka has tears running down her cheeks and slides her free arm under her opponent's short's backside. Then she grabs her underwear and gives a hard yank. Mikiri lessens her grip from Asuka's hand and gets off of her. Asuka cracks her knuckles with one hand and gives a swift forearm blow, followed up with a punch, to Mikiri's face. Mikiri grits her teeth to parry the damage but Asuka grabs her, pulls her up from the ground by the wedgie, and knees her in the face. Mikiri goes out cold afterwards. Asuka stares at the body, as well as, her own torn and bruised body. "Damn, I'm all bruised up but Wang and Jin went to the ramen stand so I could change quickly." She thought as she grabbed her backpack and rushed to the bathroom.

A Few minutes later, Asuka returns in her dress and mother's hat; however, her face and arms are badly bruised. A cold sweat dropped down her back when she saw her attacker up from her finishing blow. This time she parted her hair back and made it into one huge bang. "Not bad, not bad at all." The older woman voice said. Asuka felt the breeze as the two women faced each other in a classic standoff.

"Hey, who in the hell are you and why are you fighting me?" Asuka cried out with demand.

"Well, those two wanted to fight you, but I see that you wanted to have a perfect day without violence, but you seem to get yourself and your friends in mixed conflicts. Sorry, I am Fujiko." She introduced herself.

"Lemme guess, the assassin and weapon wielding personality." Asuka said with shady eyes.

"You're pretty good for a fighting and damn smart too." Fujiko replied with pleasure.

"I read an article about a fighter who fought in three distinct ways and acted differently accordingly." Asuka said. "I never pictured myself fighting this person and _winning_, I guess, nevertheless, the fighter being a beautiful young adult." Fujiko blushed a bit.

"The fact is that Lilli will come after both of us now, and she going to be pissed since you beat her with ease. Were you holding back you true strength?" Fujiko asked.

"For the fight with Lilli, yes, for my fight with the HiFuMi, not necessarily." Asuka said sincerely. "I wanted it to be over quickly before my friend Xiao recovers and foils my perfect day off."

"You gave me a wedgie during the fight! You cheater!!" Mikiri came out pointing her finger Asuka, who looked petrified.

"Sorry I didn't mean too." Asuka said with a little sad kitten-like expression. Her eyes were wide and she quivered her lip.

"It okay! Can we fight again someday?" Mikiri said with eagerness.

"Soon and no cheap parlor tricks, promise." Asuka smiled as she glanced at Xiao, who became conscious.

"Ouchie! My neck!" She exclaimed rubbing the back of her neck. "Sakura-Chan did the attacker hurt you?"

"Ah…No but she made a few marks on me." Asuka spoke nervously in her girly voice. "But Master Wang and Jin should be here." Xiao got up and examined Sakura closely. She rubbed her hand on her arms and legs. "That's strange…you look like your barely got hurt but you have five torn ligaments and a fractured rib." Xiao reported from the analysis. "Will I die from my major injuries?" Asuka cries out in a phony pathetic tone.

"No you'll be fine in three days. Xiao smiled and glance over at the new person with them. She wore glasses and had her hair in pigtails, but she was also badly bruised. "So…You to fought one another?" Xiao glared both of them.

"No, no, this was the work of our assailant." Asuka said properly.

"What is she up too?" thought the HiFuMi.

"We meet as we ran away from the person, but he had us cornered in a dark alley; also, my name is Mokoto." The strange girl said.

"So this must be the host body personality." Asuka thought.

"Ling-Chan, Sakura-Chan! Are you two okay?" Jin yelled as he jumped from the truck.

Jin ran over, hugged Sakura, and kissed Xiao on her lips. Xiao blushed and made a weird _epp!_ Sound. Jin looked at their visitor and said, "You have a beef with this Lilli person?"

"Yes I do." Mokoto said trying to sound tough.

"C'mon, Youngsters! Lemme look at your injuries back at my cabin." Wang called out.

On the way back to Wang's cabin the girls explained the situation to update Jin and Wang on the events. Once there, Wang said, "Xiao, let Jin take care of you in your room while I take care of these two."

"Okay, Grandfather." Xiao yelled as she snatched Jin and carried him like a ragdoll to her room and slammed the door.

"Both of you can drop the act since we are going to basement study." Wang said.

"Wang-sensei you don't fully understand Mokoto's situation. She fights with her different personalities. Besides I want a rematch, but I don't want to have it." Asuka said while relaxing on the floor. She and Mokoto stripped to their undergarments. Both girls' figures were stressed from their previous fight. Wang placed hot, smooth rocks on their backs. Mokoto's eyes started to tear and she fainted.

Wang worried about the strange girl. "Is she always this fragile?" He asked Asuka.

"I frankly don't know Wang." She replied sleepily.

"It's okay, she's always like this." Said Hibiki.

"Hibiki-Chan, are you hurt from our fight?" Asuka asked shamefully.

"It's not your fault for fighting me," she started, "I mistaken you for the girl that you were fighting. You see, she challenged the HiFuMi about a week ago, but we were on vacation in America at the time. So she flew here and waited for us, but I never knew that there were such strong kids in Japan."

"Well I'm not from mainstream Japan, but known for the pleasure of shrines, temples, and martial arts academies." Asuka said. "Besides, I want this Lilli person to pay for ruining my day."

"Well you'll have to do it as a smart, preppy girl not as a rowdy, tomboyish fighter." Wang pointed out.

"I know, I know, but I just don't know how long I can keep the charade up."

"Master Wang does have a point. You can't fight her right now." Hibiki stated. "But if you want to fight her, you need to form a plan."

Wang noticed something when Hibiki and Asuka lay down beside each other. "Hey Hibiki, Did you ever noticed that you look like Asuka a little bit?" He asked her while showing a picture of a normally dressed Asuka.

"Now that you mention it, I sort of do but my hair is a tad bit longer."

Afterwards, they left the basement fully clothed and reignited. "Thank you very much, Wang-sensei for medical treatment." Asuka said as Sakura.

"Do not mention it my fair lady." He said with fake composure.

Jin waited down stairs since Xiao was changing clothes again. Jin glanced over at Asuka and Mokoto. Both of them looked at one another and laughed. Asuka walked to Xiao and patted her on her head. "Ling-Chan you tried your best." She started. " You gave it your all against our perpetrator and you could have beaten her, but you were planning to get into a quarrel."

"Because your reflexes needs work and I saw that punch from the beginning!" Asuka thought in a smug mindset.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura-Chan!" Xiao said as she hugged Asuka tightly.

"Do not worry, I'm sure Jin-kun will stop Lilli and her gang." Asuka said boldly.

Jin looked up and stared at Asuka for about a minute. "She seems so much like Asuka before she started all of her training." He thought. "But she is so proper and graceful that there's no way she could be that troublesome cousin of mine."

Back at Lilli's hotel penthouse, Lilli is soaking her wounds in the bath. Lilli blow a few bubbles in the water. "I could I lose to that preppy kid! That's absolved!" She screams out with anger. "Master Lilli," the head butler started, "Your guest has arrived."

"Throw me my bathrobe and slippers." She ordered.

"Yes, Madam." He replied as he handed her garments to her. She slipped them on and walked to greet her visitor. The shadowy figure was huge and well defined. His broad shoulders made him look massive compared to the small body of Lilli. "Here's the girl." She said with a sinister tone while she handed him a picture. He looked at the picture and studied it; therefore, his teeth appeared from the shadows with an impish grin. "You're joking right? She is stronger than me?! Bullshit!" He said with pride.

"No joke, defeat her and get pay, easy?" Lilli said clasping her hands together over her mouth. The sunlight shone onto her sunglasses for an evil aura feel around her.

"I'll make mince meat out of her." The figure said cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry this won't last long." After saying that, he left her penthouse carrying the picture with him. Lilli gave a little laugh, but quickly realized something. "That girl I was fighting earlier…She used the same style as my rival Asuka."

Back at Wang's Cabin, the group decides that it is best to go their separate ways. "Jin-kun don't die on your future wife now." Xiao cried out as Jin, Asuka, and Mokoto walked out.

"I won't my love." He said as he winked at Xiao. Xiao jumped up excitedly and did about three flips from the ground. Asuka and Mokoto felt exasperated after seeing that. "Hey we only have two bikes, how are we going to take Ms. Mokoto."

"You can borrow my old bike, it's in the back." Wang waved out to them as he took one last look at the two disguised girls. He smiled with hope and confidence for the three on their journey.

"Thank you, Wang-Sensei for everything." Asuka said as said Sakura. "During our next fight, I'll let you beat me." She whispered in her regular tone.

The three rode on the main road to the neighborhood where Asuka stays at. Asuka felt a cold sweat crawl down her back. Mokoto noticed a house that had the door broken down and windows cracked. "Hey, look at that house over there!" She pointed at the house. Asuka's bike suddenly stopped. She left at tire mark on the street that started to smoke. She felt a cold, sinful breeze come across her face. "Asuka!" Jin yelled out. "Asuka, Come out if you could hear me."

"Let us go check out the scene for any survivors." Asuka suggested with a quivering tone. The group walked into the house which looked like a tornado ran in and out of the building showing no mercy. Pictures of the family broken, glass all over the floor, and faint trails of blood on the walls and floors. Mokoto signaled Asuka that she was going to switch to Fujiko, and Fujiko said, " The attacker was here about five minutes ago, his mud tracks are still fresh."

"Uncle Kazama are you okay?" Jin yelled. "Damn, I wish Asuka was here." Asuka picked up a recent family photo and studied it. "Jin, this Asuka Kazama person, She must be a good hearted fighter?" Asuka asked concerned. Jin looked at her amazement.

"Yeah, she is a good kid with qualities of a leader, friend, and heroine status. She honors the family and will do anything to make sure her father is taken care of ever since her mother died because her father fought in a fight too much for her to handle; therefore, she took the bullet for him when someone shot at him. He never told Asuka the truth because that would have stopped her fighting and training for ever. This particular clan of Kazamas has talent. I admire her for her strength and confidence. Asuka, I wish you are here to guide us to this bastard who attacked your household." Jin said plainly.

Fujiko gasped and looked shocked, while Asuka held her head down since tears shined in the dark of the hallway. Jin hugged and kissed Asuka. "You do not have to cry my friend, Asuka will protect her family." Crash!! A loud noise broke the quiet solitude as someone rushed in. A dark foreign man walked in holding Mr. Kazama by the head. "Put him down now!" Jin said rushing at him.

"Hehehe, catch!" The attacker said he tossed the limp man at Jin like a baseball. Fujiko came in and caught him in her arms. She slid down the hall into a wall. Fujiko laid him down on the sofa and examined his body. "The attack knows Vale Taelo. Jin, be careful!" She said.

"Thanks Mokoto-Chan!" Jin said. "C'mon Murdock." Jin rushed at him and did a dash kick at his ankles. Murdock fell but caught himself. "Nobody can defeat Craig Murdock! No one." Craig rushed and gave a shoulder charge to Jin's face. Blood sprinkled from his noise. Jin recovered and punched him in his right eye. "That tickles." Murdock laughed as he grabbed Jin by the hair and spun him around his head about two times before he slammed him into the kitchen door. Jin winced at the pain he received from that blow. Asuka signaled Fujiko to go upstairs to her room. Fujiko tried to run past Murdock, but he caught a glimpse of her in his fierce eyes. Fujiko flipped over him to the stairs and followed Asuka into her room.

"That's the girl from the picture. Time to get paid." He laughed happily as he punched Jin in the face four times. Jin, dazed, kicked him in the ribcage but snapped his knee out of socket. "Dammit, this guy is like a steel concrete wall! None of my blows affect his body." He thought as he closed his eyes. "KO'd!" Murdock roared as he flexed his muscles. Then a swift kick with the force of two came to both sides of Murdak's skull. Asuka changed from her mother's dress to her classic overalls and T-Shirt. Craig looked behind him and, now Hibiki, was another _Asuka_ ready to pounce on him. "Just bring it!" Murdock roars as Asuka and Hibiki rushed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Hibiki and Asuka rush at him, Marduk palms both of their skulls and crashes them together like bells. The impact causes Asuka to wince and Hibiki to go flat out cold.

"Hehehe." Marduk laughs as he rushes at Asuka with a clinched fist. Asuka focuses and catches his fist and twists his wrist. He blinks at the pain and gives her a backhand into her jawbone. The hit stuns Asuka for a bit. She glances in a misplaced mirror in the corridor and sees blood over her swollen left side. Asuka gives a deadly glare and rushes at him, but she realizes that Hibiki got up.

"Isn't it my turn?" Mikiri cries out as she grabs Marduk from behind and gives him a German suplex, with a judo twist to it. His head bangs on the hardwood floor and blood drops are pouring in. Marduk's eyes go into a complete shock.

"I thought I knocked her out cold?!" He thought angrily. "Guess I've got to do it again." He jumped up to his two feet and prepared to stomp on Mikiri, but Asuka jumps from the stair railing and kicks him in the face. He slides back and glances at a small Buddha statue.

"Are you okay?" Asuka asks Mikiri.

"Yea, I think so. That man is super-scary!" She replied.

"Well hopefully, it will be over…Watch out!" Asuka cried as she saw a shadow over Mikiri.

Crash! The Buddha statue was smashed over Mikiri's head and knocked her out. Her eyes were blood-shot red with cool, blue tears coming out of them before she peaceful closed them.

"Now stay down you persistent bitch!" Craig yelled at Mikiri's limp body and he kicked her to the kitchen.

"You have no honor when you fight." Asuka said in disgust.

"So what!?" He said with a cast shadow going over his eyes and a devilish grin emerges. "What is a pussy, preppy kid like you going to do about?"

"This!" She roars at him as she places her palm over his chest and gives him a devastating blow to his sternum.

"What the hell was that?" He said as he coughed up some blood.

"That what I could "Inner Energy palm!" She winked at him as she gets back into basic stance.

"That's a low blow, Asuka! Asuka I thought you fought better than that?" Fujiko said while she awakened. Craig looked at her horrified.

"What the fuck is this!" He yells at Asuka, who plays with her hair in a childlike manner. "You were knocked out with that statue! Quit toying with me!" Plonk!

A piece of the statue was thrown at his forehead and left an imprint of Buddha's face between his eyes. Asuka laughed at his grumpiness.

"Care for another one!?" Fujiko asks as she tosses another piece up and down in her hand. "Asuka-Chan, take a break and look after Jin-Kun. Leave everything to me." Asuka gave thumbs up as she went to go take care of Jin's injuries.

Once she was out of the hallway, Fujiko grabbed a broken leg from a coffee table and made the "Bring it" gesture with her hands. Marduk pushed a chair towards her at an ineradicable speed, but she dodged it with a graceful back flip; also, she came down and hit in the stomach with the leg. Craig grabbed her hair and slings her to a wall and punches her in the face multiple times.

As he as doing this, he chants, "Die, Die, Die!" His pupils are glowing with hatred for the HiFuMi as he knocks out Fujiko with twelve more punches. He stepped back as he can watch her fall. Her messed up hair covered her eyes as she falls into a pool of blood.

"Two is finally down, now it is time for the last one." Marduk says with pride. He walks off brushing himself off.

"He really did a number on me." Asuka said softly as she hears what is assumed to be a chair that is being pushed. She went into a bathroom and washed her face with a hot towel. She grabbed a few band aids and put them on her face on her cuts. She looked the exact opposite of what she has been all day. She glances at the wall clock and it shows 5:25 PM.

"Crap. I supposed to go have fun in an hour and thirty five minutes." She groans. Then she heard the ghastly chant of Marduk saying "Die, Die, Die." Asuka looks horrified and shocked as she rushed out the bathroom. Once she turns the corner, there is her opponent smiling and waiting for her in style.

"Nice plan you got there, but she is all out of juice!" Marduk said as he rose up from the chair. "Now let us play together nicely."

"You are no fighter; you are a creep who just cheats." Asuka said firmly at him.

"I outsize and out power you girl." He started while waving his hands up. "You don't stand a hell of a chance up against me. Maybe if you rested for five more minutes then surely you can beat me, but you have lost a lot of blood. So why don't you give up while you are standing straight, lassie?"

Silence broke through and the wind howled through the broken windows. Asuka held her head down and rose it back up with vengeance in her eyes. "I'll never lose to a creep like you!" She roars.

"Very well then, if you want it your way." Craig laughed as he rushed at her with full force. Craig noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Craig felt a cold wind down his spine. Asuka looked up and felt the same thing that Marduk felt. The HiFuMi awakened but something is different about their presence.

"I feel the sense of bloodlust emerging." Asuka said as she looked at Jin but he is still asleep in a coma like state. The HiFuMi charged at Marduk and punched him in the throat. He coughed up a pond of blood. His eyes widened as the person grabbed his legs and twisted them until blood spilled out of the joint areas. Craig gave out a large scream as he crawled away from the hatred filled person. The HiFuMi said in at low eerie voice. "Call…me…Zero."

As Zero was about to finish off Marduk who was pleading for them to spare him, Asuka blocked Zero's punch. Zero looked at her with an impassive and murderous stare. Asuka quickly jumped back and returned to her home stance. Zero charged at her with the coffee table leg and threw it at her, but Asuka tilted her head slightly to miss the blow.

"I have to knock her out so Motoko-chan can be back in control, because this is going too far." Asuka thought as she calmly walks around Zero, who stares at her with a blank expression. Asuka finds a moment to charge in and takes it. She knees Zero in the gut that caused her to spit up blood. Asuka tries to step back, but Zero grabs her arm and twists it until it pops out of socket. Asuka winces at this pain that she has never experienced before. Zero grins at her while she slaps Asuka in her face. The impact of the slap sticks to Asuka's face as she flies back to a wall. Crash! She left an imprint on her face. Asuka stumbles up and prepares herself.

"Is this the true power of the HiFuMi?" Asuka thought nervously. "No wonder, they try to stay peaceful with everybody they meet."

"Asuka!" someone called out. Asuka did a quick turnaround.

"Glad you could make, is that Sakura girl ok?" He asked looking for her body.

"Yeah, I directed her to the nearest hospital for her injuries." She lied.

"Asuka, I'm about to transform Devil Jin so get some help. Now!" He commanded as his felt horns growing on his forehead.

Black wings ripped through his T-shirt and tore it to shreds. Claws formed over his finger nails and his eyes turned to a devilish pale yellow. Devil Jin is fully awakened.

"Princess of Light," he started "You must leave this greater evil to me." He gnarled at Zero which plainly walked over and punched him in the face. Devil Jin grabbed her arm and gave her two swift kicks in the face. She went down but sprang right back up and charged at Devil Jin. Devil Jin shot his laser beams at her, but she used Fujiko's speed to dodge it with ease. Devil Jin was surprised by the way she dodged his laser. Zero grabbed his arm and pulled it, but he was much too strong for her. He laughed as he gave a swift kick to her chest. Zero had this plain look on her face like she was injured. He tossed her like a ragdoll outside into the wooden fence. She lay there, back against the fence, bleeding all over. Zero screamed as she picked up a staff from the ground and threw it at Devil Jin, who turned the staff into ashes with his lasers. Zero used the smoke to her advantage and kneed Devil Jin in the throat. He spat out some blood; however, neck was automatically swollen from the pain.

"Impressive." He laughed as he prepared to do his signature move: the Spinning Demon Hell Uppercut. [Writer's note: Sorry for the lame move name, I don't have his move set list in front of me.] Devil Jin spun around low on one foot with his wings flapping which are increasing his speed. He gave Zero an uppercut that knocked out a tooth from her mouth. He gave a smug smile and closed his eyes. Bam! Zero kicked him and punched him in the face simultaneously. As he went down slowly, He transformed back into normal Jin.

"Now is my chance." Asuka thought as she ran behind Zero and gave her two palms to the sides of her head. This shook her cranium a bit and caused Zero to be knocked out. Asuka sat down beside Jin and removed the cursed markings from his chest. She got up and went inside her destroyed home.

About three hours later, Mr. Kazama, Jin, and Mokoto found themselves in the dojo bandaged up and taken care of.

"Did Asuka do all of this? What about that attacker?" Mr. Kazama panicked. Jin and Mokoto pointed to the corner.

There was Craig Marduk, badly bruised and defeated. He made groaning noises as he awaked from his nap. He glanced over at the three and stared at Mokoto.

"Ahh, Get the hell away from me you freak!" He yelled as he inched his way into his corner fear stricken.

"What did you do to him, Mokoto-Chan?" Jin asked confusedly.

"I do not know." She replied. "Maybe he got me confused with Asuka."

"It must have been Zero!" She thought in a terrified mindset.

Asuka walked in with a hammer and nail gun in hand. Tried and worn out, she fell out and went to sleep. Mr. Kazama carried his daughter outside and placed her in a hammock that was not damaged during Marduk's attack. He saw the house was fixed up and windows were whole again.

"She did this all be herself? This is grade a quality craftsmanship." Mr. Kazama said.

"I'll come back tomorrow to say my goodbyes since she is asleep." Mokoto started. "Jin, would you escort me back to my hotel?"

"Sure, it is just a few more miles throughout the neighborhood." He said as they rode off into the clear night sky.

"You did great, Askua." Mr. Kazama said as he petted his daughter's hair and carried her inside.

The next day, Asuka slept in until 10:00 A.M., and she rushed to change into her gi for her training session with her father. She ran downstairs but her father stopped her.

"Hey kiddo, take it easy since you have a broken arm." He started. "I canceled the training session for the account of Mr. Marduk last night."

"Did everyone make home safely? Where's Mokoto? What about Jin?" She asked worriedly.

"Relax, everyone made it home okay." He smiled. Knock, knock.

It was Hibiki disguised as Mokoto with Jin.

"_We_ just came to say goodbye." Hibiki said with a winked. Asuka felt expurgated. Hibiki gave her a high five and smiled. Then Fujiko came out and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stay off that arm of yours for about a week. And sorry that happened." She said.

"Okay." She said.

Mikiri came out and squeezed her tightly.

"I 'm going to miss playing with you. Promise you'll play again soon?" She whimpered.

"I promise, I will." Asuka said.

"Come, Mokoto-Chan, before we miss our plane to America!" Mokoto's boyfriend yelled from Jin's car.

"Thank you for everything, Asuka Kazama." Mokoto said and bowed in front of her. She ran out to Jin's car.

"Well, I got to take them to the airport." Jin started. "Oh yeah, did you speak to Sakura before she left?"

Asuka felt a cold feeling come over her when…

"Jin, Sakura left a letter for." Mr. Kazama said. "We already said our goodbyes to her earlier. She was such a kind and respectful girl." Asuka blushed a little bit when no one was paying her attention.

"I'll have Mokoto-Chan read it while I drive them to the airport. See ya later." Jin said as he waved the two, goodbye.

"Nice save, Dad." Asuka sighed with relief. "Did you do this last night?"

"Since you did a great job yesterday, you know with fixing the house and stuff, that I did not want you alter ego to be exposed yet." He started. "However, you do have to tell your cousin eventually."

"Okay, I will someday." She smiled as they walked back in their home.

In Jin's car, Mokoto began to read Sakura's letter:

Dear Friends,

I just wanted to say thank you for all your help with the event filled day we had. It was fun until that Craig Marduk person attacked the Kazama household. I did the best I could to defend the house, but he overpowered me with his menacing brute strength, but Asuka Kazama came in there and helped everyone out. She and I talked for a little while but I had to treat my injuries at the local hospital. So she took me to the local hospital to get my wounds treated. Thank You Jin, Asuka, and Mokoto for all your help. I have to go back and finish my studies in Britain.

Your Friend,

Sakura Kurosaki

Jin's car drove off into the calm distance of the beautiful countryside.

The End


End file.
